


Oh Glory

by American_Psycho



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Angst, Band Fic, Bottom Brendon, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eyeliner, F/M, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, Films, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Sub Brendon, Top Dallon Weekes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Psycho/pseuds/American_Psycho





	1. A Picturesque Score of Passing Fantasy

"Next Brandon Urie" The blonde woman said readjusting her glasses as she had done thrice before in the last five minutes. Brandon,I whispered, gnashing my teeth. I was no stranger to getting my name mispronounced. I learned a while ago however, from not the most pleasant experiences, that you don't correct people who offer you a job.

I breathed in,wiped the sweat off my brows and stand up.

I go up to the stage and not look anyone in the eye. 'Focus on the nose bridge instead!' Then perform as if no one is in the room. That was my strategy, but it had been since the very beginning and yet, it was far from my first audition and I was far from success.

"Brandon Urie!" The woman repeated louder, peaking her head out into the waiting room.

"Coming" I said hurrying inside before they decided to dismiss me even before I auditioned. There are three judges,a woman and too formally dressed men sitting at the desks. I wondered if they were that, judges. The terminology was still vague to me, but I doubted technicalities mattered.

"E-evening" I said,feeling warmth rise to my cheeks.

The 'judges' wore an exhausted expression having seen too many people perform to actually fake any enthusiasm.

"I am Brendon Urie, I am auditioning for Jared Brown the butler and closest friend of Jason Crawford." I was glad I didn't blurt out "Alfred Pennyworth" instead as I had labeled the character while I was rehearsing.

I stepped back and begin. "Do you think Jason, it is just that simple?" I asked in a pained voice addressing an imaginary person. "Do you think it works like that? Problems come up, you go through a rough time and you decide that life is just too much you? You think you can just run away like that? How are you any better than that bitch who tried ruining your life if you are just going to make it easier for her? Are you not just the coward she frames you to be if you just give up" I dropped to my knees and looked up in the invisible person. "Jason please, for your sake and for mine, stop and listen"

I pleaded quaking my shoulders and making my voice quick quiver and then bending my neck and resorting to fake silent tears.

"Please" I whispered with merely a shred of hope.

I visualized the snapping of a clapboard and got up.

I panted quietly, keenly looking at the judges. I search their faces for any prominent expressions but they were void of any. In my not so short experience of wandering from studio to studio and performing before many critical eyes, I learned this as well they never compliment or criticize anyone. In the most professional manner, they say 'thank you' and you wait outside with your heart bouncing between your lungs. Then once everyone is done, the an assistant (or whatever someone who tells you to come in and get lost is supposed to be called) announces the name of the person that is to come by tomorrow and the rest can be so kind as to take their ambitions and hopes and dump them down the gutter.

"Thank you Brendon, we will come back to you" Brendon! The woman actually said it right! 'Thank you too' I mentally answered. "We will get back to you"

That was five whole words longer than what they supposedly tell everyone. It was certainly just wishful thinking but I noticed they didn't seem as miserably worked up as earlier.

If I actually got role, I might work with Dallon Weekes!

***

 


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the living room hearing as the woman called names, people walked inside, I gave them a glance from time to time picturing them perform, or take away the role I have wanted most since the first time I decided that acting was my thing.

I trained my eyes back on the book I was reading. I looked at the words without registering them too occupied anticipating what was too happen. I wanted Dallon Weekes.—to work with him. Ugh. Keep it Brendon! I scolded myself, I wanted a job and career, true enough, I wanted to be recognized, I wanted fame like the man I idealized, the man I ultimately fell for.

That was one Reason why I wanted this role, to observe Dallon, his methods, his performance…him.

Ugh

I pushed away the thought and tried to read again. I couldn’t. I sighed and closed it instead and threw it back in the satchel I carried everywhere.  
Half an hour passed, people came and went. I tapped my feet anxiously, I considered leaving, it wasn’t like I was any better than the dozen who came, did I stand a chance at all?

“Brendon Urie?” The woman called. Hah see ‘Brendon’ it’s not that hard. Wait, why did she call my name? I bolted out of my seat so suddenly; she gave me an odd like.

“Yes?” I asked a little too loud then stumbled back miraculously maintaining balance.

“Congratulations, you can come to the Blue Star studio tomorrow at 9 am. Tomorrow is the first day of shooting.”  
Wait wh… “You mean I…you mean I got the role?”

“Yes” She smiled.

I stood agape for a moment then squealed embarrassingly. “Oh my god thanks!”

  
She smiled awkwardly knowing she was not to be thanked at all. “See, I believe you know since the original actor cancelled minute, things are going a little too quickly but you will have to sign a contract and you will get a pass for the studio.”

I was too busy beaming at the thought of meeting Dallon (and of course getting my first deal.) “Yes—Yeah of course.”

She wished the others luck and I followed her to a room. We met another woman who explained to me the regulations and other standard stuff I didn’t exactly pay much attention to. She stressed on why I got the role at all and that I was to make the best of the opportunity.

Circumstances had been such that casting directors were quickly in need of a new actor who was injured a day before shooting started and this woman’s agency had been asked to provide a new one as no delays could be made now.

Well, how misfortunate for the fellow (I said as sorrowfully I could) barely masking my excitement. With the terms discussed, the importance of my working well explained repeatedly (I was in a way representing them) and other technicalities gone through, I read and signed the contract, shook hands with the woman and skipped out of the office.

Oh hell yes.


End file.
